I Don't Want You To Want Me
by sN0w
Summary: ok it's a Lana/Michael fic. What if a little unexpected meeting cause their whole lives to change? update:9/26/02 FINAL CHAPTER! MICHAEL'S GRADUATION!DOES MICHAEL REALLY LOVE LANA?
1. Default Chapter

ok dis is my 1st Princess Diaries fic so pls be very nice to me..but i would really mind a few flames..and oh ya dis takes place like when Mia goes to Genovia for the holidays...  
  
the ones in the are their thoughts okay? Pls review my story! and the title is from the song 'I don't want you to want me' by The Moffats...great song BTW  
  
-----------  
  
Lana Weinberger..Most popular girl in Einstein High. She's perfect. She has the perfect boyfriend, perfect everything. Little Miss Perfect. Or so that's what everyone thinks.It was the 21st of December in New York. It was the day after the so called Princess Mia left for her country, Genovia. Lana sat at the window sill of her room looking out the white christmas atmosphere of NYC. She saw people shoveling snows in their sidewalks and carolers.Kids were happily playing in the snow. Throwing snowballs, snowmen and all that other stuff. Lana just sat their and watch them go on with their lives. Snow started to fall in NYC but people just went on with their lives. When she got tired of watching the people she laid down on her bed. It was yet another very boring Sunday morning. She wanted to call Josh and ask him to go out or something but she was too sick of being with Josh all the time. So she just laid down and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Michael Moscovitz. He was finally having a life worth living..Mia. He stood up his bed and stared at his messy room. He didn't care. He had the most amazing night with the girl of her dreams. He wanted to turn back time and bring Mia back in his arms. He thought of asking Judith to make him a time machine..Hey, if she could clone fruit flies maybe she could make time machines too? He walked out of his room to get breakfast with a smile. His parents were both into some convention thing for the day. Lilly was out with Boris. He was left all alone. He poured juice in a glass and ate bread for breakfast. Michael thought about Mia until he finished his last drop of juice. But them of course when he went back to his room he only thought about Mia more. So he decided to go out to get Mia off her mind for just a single second.  
  
Lana decided to go for a walk for some fresh air. When she reached the Rockefeller Center she stopped for a moment and stared at the people ice- skating in the rink. A wind passed by blowing her hair and giving her chills. She wrapped her hands under her arms to warm them up then continued to walk. When she turned around she bumped into a brown-headed guy which both caused them to fall down.  
  
"Watch we're you're going next time jerk.." Lana said in her snotty voice.  
  
They both stood up and brushed the snow off their coats. When Lana and the guy lifted her head up the two met each others eyes and stared for a minute or two.  
  
"Lana.." Michael said softly.  
  
"Aren't you like the guy Mia is dating or something?" She gave Michael the odd snotty look.  
  
"Hey and aren't you like the bitch that bastard Josh is dating?" Michael said in a mockin way.  
  
"Whatever freak.." Lana walked past Michael hitting him in the shoulder.  
  
"See ya' bitch!" He yelled.  
  
Michael gave out a smile for dissing Lana Weinberger. He smiled proud of himself. Then when he was about to walk away when a noise came from the snowed ground. He bent down and saw keys with a heart keychain. He examined it and saw a name and address. It was Lana Weinberger's keys..  
  
Lana felt a bit relieved and annoyed with her walk. Everything was going perfect with her morning walk except with her little unexpected meeting with Princess Bitch's boyfriend..Michael Moscovitz.She tried to ignored the thought while walking window shopping in the stores. God...what a bastard that Michael is. She thought while looking through some skirts. Around noon she finally decided to buy the hot pink tanktop to impress Josh tonight for their date. She took the bus and finally headed home.  
  
Michael went home and again lied down his bed staring at his ceiling. His brain argued about the key thing. Part of him wanted to return it because it was the 'right thing' to do. But the picture of Lana came to his mind and made him think.He closed his eyes then finally stood up and went to his computer. He signed on and Mia was online.  
  
CracKing: Hey  
  
FtLouie: Hey!  
  
CracKing:So How's Genovia?  
  
FtLouie: Ohhh! Michael it's so amazing! Everyone is so nice! It's so clean and...I wish you and Lilly could be here!!  
  
CracKing: I wish so too...  
  
There was silence after that.....Then Michael decided to say it.  
  
CracKing: I miss you...  
  
FtLouie: I missed you so much too...  
  
CracKing: So...What's been happening there?  
  
FtLouie: We went to schools a while ago and all the kids were so nice to me and all. I'm supposed to be asleep now really but Grandmere doesn't know because she's too busy getting her beauty sleep..How about there? How's Lilly?  
  
CracKing: Lilly is fine. She's out with Boris today. I ran into Lana a while ago..  
  
FtLouie: Lana?! What did you do?! What did SHE do?!  
  
CracKing: Calm down..We just bumped into each other and oh yeah..She dropped her keys and now I have it..  
  
FtLouie: OMG!You have her keys?  
  
CracKing:Yeah..should I give it back?  
  
FtLouie: Well I would really tell you to keep it..But it's not the right thing to do..I mean she's a bitch and all but you still gotta return it...  
  
CracKing: Yeah I guess so..  
  
FtLouie: Oh I gotta go! I'm so sorry! Grandmere is coming!  
  
CracKing:CYA...and I 3 u...  
  
FtLouie: You too!! :x  
  
After Mia signed off Michael got his butt off the chair and headed to Lana's place.  
  
When Lana got to their door she reached for her keys in her pocket. But of course found nothing. She searched for it in all her pockets but found no keys. She cursed under her breath. Damn where the hell are my keys?! She tried searching for them again. She was starting to freeze out in the cold. Knocking would do her no good her parents were off to some vacation. She tried to go in the back door but of course it was locked. She tried climbing the tree to her room..But Lana wasn't really that kind of person. She sat at the snowy chair in the porch to think.  
  
Michael was only a few steps away from Lana's suberbian house. Should I really give this? Or should I just keep it and let her suffer. Suddenly Mia's voice flashed back in her head.  
  
"Screw the right thing.." He murmered approaching Lana's house. He put her hands at the pocket of her coat then continued to walk. He finally reached Lana's gate and saw Lana pouting in the porch chair freezing in the cold. Oh..This is priceless. Lana Weinberger freezing her ass. He gave out a smile then opened the gate which caught Lana's attention.  
  
Lana stood up and saw Michael entering her gate. She tried to walk and push him away but when she stood up it felt like her legs were so frozen. What the hell is he doing here?! She just stood their with frozen legs.  
  
"What are you doing here?! How the hell did you know where I live?" Lana fired Michael with the questions in a not-so-hospitable manner.  
  
"Chill..Oh wait..You don't need to. You're so cool you're frozen." Michael snickered which made Lana only burn in anger. "For your info Ms. Weenerburger I have something you might need.."  
  
"What is it that I need that you have Moscobitch?" Lana shot back.  
  
"I have your keys.." Michael showed Lana holding it up. "You dropped it.."  
  
Lana tried to grab it but Michael's was quicker. "Give me my keys or else.." Lana threated him.  
  
"Or else what? You'll call your boyfriend, Joshy?" Michael was so amused with the childish looking pouting Lana looked.  
  
"Screw you.." Lana said.  
  
"Gee..What an amazing come back by Bitchin' Mc Bitch." Michael was having so much fu with it that he forgot why he was there.  
  
"Just give me my keys!" Lana shouted.  
  
"Fine..Geez..No need to shout.." Michael handed her the keys and she quickly grabbed it and turned her back from Michael.  
  
Michael followed Lana to the door and Lana turned her back. Michael was so close to her that they could feel each other breathing. There was silence for a moment but Lana didn't feel right in the silence and finally said:  
  
"What the hell do you want now?!" Lana demanded.  
  
"A thanks maybe? A glass of water? Hello? A bit of hospitality is needed here." Michael didn't know what he was talking about. Or why the hell did he wanted to go in Lana Weinberger's house.  
  
"What?" Lana couldn't believe it. Why would Michael want to come in her house? "If I let you sit in my couch and drink a glass of water from my glass and thank you will you leave me alone?"  
  
Part of Michael wanted to say 'Why the hell would I wanna come in your crappy sububan house?' But a very weird part of him kept him intrigued and curious so her gave in to that part and took and deep breath and said "Yup.." He went in and the door closed warm air went through Michael's and Lana's face leaving the coldness of NYC winter out the doorstep...  
  
--------  
  
So did anyone liked it?Pls tell me! How was it? Pls post a review and i'm welcome for flames! I know this pairing is weird..but I love weird pairings..so please! review my story ! I'll make the 2nd ch ASAP! 


	2. Reality

like the 1st ch? hope u did! pls more reviews!!!!  
  
--------  
  
"Okay I'll bring you your water and thank you and leave after that ..." Lana said in a straight forward manner.  
  
"Yup.." Michael replied looking around the house.  
  
"Fine..Sit in the living room and don't you dare touch anything." Lana walked to the kitched to fetch him his glass of water.  
  
Michael sat down on a beige couch which was filled with beige pillows. The coffee table which was neatly arranged in the middle of the sofa had a vase of fake scented flowers. Fake scented flowers..Sure does fits Lana He relaxed for a minute at the same time observing Lana's home. Pictures were on the top of the fireplace and more fake flowers. A piano was sitting in a corner near the window. Neatly polished. Everything was so..Clean...Perfect. Figures. Lana is perfect meaning she has a perfect..well everything.  
  
Lana who was getting a glass of water for Michael was steaming in anger. She didn't know why she let Michael in. I should've just left that jerk to freeze in the cold and die of thirst.. She said to herself. Lana was about to go the living room and get it all over it when the phone rang. She rushed to the kitchen phone and answered it. It was none other than the perfect boyfriend..Josh.  
  
Michael who was comfortable sitting in the couch heard the phone ring. Well he was of course to respect one's privacy..Even Lana's but curiousity took over him as he gently lifted the receiver up and covering the speaker.  
  
"Hey babe.." A familiar voice said from the other line.  
  
"Hey Joshy.." Lana's voice said in her seductive tone which sent shivers in Michael's spine.  
  
"So..I gotta talk to you tonight is that cool?" Josh's jock voice also sent the creeps in Michael's spines.  
  
"Yeah...I was gonna ask you that too! I bought this hot skirt that you'll love!" Lana switched from a seductive teen to a preppy teenybopper voice.  
  
"Yeah..Whatever..I'll pick you up around 7 okay? I gotta go..See ya." Before Lana could even say good-bye or I love you or whatever Josh hang up leaving Lana devastated and yet perky in a way.  
  
Curiosity kills the cat. Michael hung up then sat up before Lana could even catch him eavesdropping. He wanted to laugh at the two but held his tears of laughter back as Lana returned with his glass of water. She looked the way she did when she left him at the living room. Damn, Lana could sure hide her feelings..  
  
"Here's you glass of water..Thank you and could please leave now? I have stuff to do." Lana's tone was so cold and emotionless.  
  
"Yeah stuff.. Oh yeah, can I ask you something?" Michael asked.  
  
"Okay one question then leave."  
  
"Okay.." Michael took a deep breath. "Can I see you in that hot skirt of yours before Joshy does?" Michael cracked up then laughed.  
  
"You bitch!" Lana threw the glass of water in Michael's face. "How dare you? Get out now!" Lana pushed Michael out of her doorstep. Michael who was laughing so much didn't even thought of the freezing water splattered all over his face.  
  
"Hey tell me what happens with the 'date' tonight Lana!" Michael was out the doorstep as Lana slammed the door on his face. Michael was laughing so much you really couldn't tell of he was turning red because of the coldness or if he was laughing too much.  
  
"I hate that bastard!!" Lana screamed as she buried her face in a pillow. "I hate him!!"  
  
Lana stayed like that for a while but then of course had to stand up and get back to reality. She stood up and went to her room and put some Britney Spears song and danced and sang her heart out while looking at herslef in the mirror with her new skirt.  
  
Michael only realized that his face was freezing when he was walking to his place. The coldness smacked in his face like Lana Weinberger has just smaked him in the face. But her figured the cold was much better. He got back to their home and Lilly and Boris was in the living room watching some documentary thing.  
  
"Hello dear sibling of mine. How was your morning?" Lilly casually asked.  
  
"Hey Michael.." Boris greeted who was obviously bored to death.  
  
"My morning was fine..But your face ruined everything. Hey Boris." Michael went to his room as his sister looked at him in disbelief.  
  
Michael lied down on his bed and put the radio on and listened to some college radio station. He closed his eyes trying to relax but the sound of his stomach grumbling took over. It was almost 3 and he hasn't even ate lunch yet. He stood up and raced to the kitchen as he grabbed a sanwhich. Lilly and Boris were too busy on the video so they didn't mind him too much. As he ate his peanut butter sandwhich he decided to do something more productive...Work on Crackhead.  
  
Josh was at Lana's place at exactly 7, which was a surprise since Josh was never punctual. Lana figured something special was going to happen. So she wore her best smile, which was not a fake one because being with Josh meaned she could be herself and right now herself felt like smiling like a preppy freak.  
  
"Hey Josh!" Lana greeted him with a kiss. They stayed kissing for a few seconds when Josh finally pushed her away.  
  
"Okay whatever.." Josh and Lana drove in silence. No one dared to say a word. But Lana still stayed positive about things. When they arrive into some fancy restaurant Josh quickly got out of the car without even escorting Lana into the restaurant.  
  
The restaurant was some fancy French restaurant which really made Lana feel special because it seemed like something good about the two of them was going to happen. A wedding proposal maybe? Josh and Lana ordered their food while Lana kept talking about her day. Josh just stayed unusually silent. Lana talked and talked and looked stunning as ever. Her skirt showed off her amazing legs and made her look feminine. Josh made a few lame comments about her skirt or the way she looked but nothing too extraordinary which Lana was expecting.  
  
"So this Moscobitch was listening to our conversation and I pushed him out of the house. I hate him so much! That Princess bitch and him deserved each other so much!" Lana talked until the arrival of their food. In the middle of their dinner Josh put his finger on Lana's lips so Lana shut her mouth for a moment. Lana didn't know what to expect. All she knows was that whatever it was, it was going to be good.  
  
"Lana.." Josh said in a serious tone which was pretty odd. "I love you.." Butterflies started to fly in Lana's stomach. She still couldn't get over it. No matter how many times Josh says that it still gave her that childish puppy-love kind of feeling inside.  
  
"I love you too.." Lana carressed Josh's hand.  
  
" But.." With that word the butterflies inside her started to disappear. She wanted to stay optimistic about it but at the same time she wanted to cry. "This is not very easy to say.." Lana's heart was starting to fall down into little pieces and tears wanted to come out of her eyes. "I just don't love you that way you want me to." Tears from Lana's eyes started to fall down one by one. Her heart felt like someone stepped on it a million times. She wanted to tear Josh's heart into pieces but she knew it was her fault too. She really didn't expect on having Josh forever.  
  
"Please Lana..You're making this hard for me." Josh said as he pulled his hand away from Lana.  
  
"No..Josh. YOU are making this hard for me. Why did you have to take me here? What to humiliate me more?Well you got what you want! Thanks for the dinner Josh. I hope you have fun finishing it all by yourself!" Lana took her purse and ran out of the restaurant with tears flowing down her eyes.  
  
She expected for Josh to follow her but he didn't. So he really doesn't love me anymore.. Lana walked down in the streets all alone in the cold. Snow started to fall and the wind got colder. She wished for time to go back. Back when Josh still loved her. She wanted to erase the thought of Josh and her not being in-love anymore. But reality smacked her in the face and made tears fall down from her eyes. She wanted..Needed Josh's arms to cover him in the cold now. But he's gone. Lana was all alone in the cold trying to survive the harsh reality without him.  
  
---------  
  
Like it? hope u did! pls more reviews!i'll update ASAP.more reviews!! pls!! 


	3. A Beautiful Shadow

like the 2nd ch? oh ya thx for the reviews! i really honestly appreciate each one of them! pls more reviews! i would love to hear wat u think and...Vince..dis is the book not the movie.  
  
---------  
  
Lana passed by a bunch oh homeless people looking for food in the trash. She wanted to go home but part of her wanted to stay out in the cold and die since nothing mattered anymore anyway. Her feet was getting sore because she was wearing high heels to impress Josh..But as you can see it didn't work. Lana wondered around the streets of NYC cold and alone. Once in the Central Park she sat down at one bench ignoring the muggers or rapists that could be nearby. Why did it matter anyway? Josh is gone.. She just sat down and cried.  
  
Michael's parents were back and were still talking about how amazing the convention was. Lilly was of course listening all ears. Michael was just staring at them talk about it. He mostly nodded and smiled for most parts. His mind was wondering somewhere else. He was obviously suffocating in there heartly and very educational conversation. He decided to take a walk to get some fresh air.  
  
"I'm going for a walk.." Michael solemnly interrupted.  
  
"But it's so late, dear." Her mother said in a concern tone.  
  
"I'll be fine..Don't worry if I'm not home by 12 call the SWAT team. My body would probably in some deserted forest anyway." He left the house sarcastically.  
  
He was relieved to breath the fresh winter air of NYC. He walked in a relaxed motion..Not too slow and not too fast..Just relaxed. He stared at the windows of the shops and observed the people's behavior. He walked pass by homeless...Maybe even muggers...Executives..Etc. They weren't all the same. They were all different in their own unexplainable way. He was so fed up in observing that he didn't realize that he had reached Central Park.  
  
Lana needed to go home because it was getting really late. But instead of standing up she just remained sitted staring in the cold darkness of the night. She took a deep breath and tears were falling down from her eyes again. I hate him... Her mind ping-ponged arguing whether to hate Josh or hate herself. Hating herself seemed more reasonable to her. Why? Because she thought..No she knew she was an idiot. A big ,idiotic airhead. It was true and she knew that now. She wanted to kill herself or get herself killed that night for she will be facing Josh the next day. She didn't want that. She wanted to stay away from him as much as possible. In between her tears a warm hand touched her shoulder. She hoped it was a mugger to kill her. She turned her head and found the person she really didn't want to see now.  
  
"Hey Bitchin' Mc Bitch!" Michael greeted. "Out so early? Aren't you supposed to go to Josh's tonight? Besides what would you be doing here this late? Trying to get yourself killed or something? Michael asked trying to hide the concerns in his voice.  
  
"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood." Lana turned her back from Michael.  
  
"Geez...PMS.." He teased.  
  
"Shut up and go to hell." Lana stood up and started to walk.  
  
"Hey, not my fault if Joshy didn't satisfy you enough." Michael didn't care if she was hurting her feelings. She deserved it.  
  
"Go away!" Lana started crying while walking to the street.  
  
Lana's tears shocked Michael. He knew he was teasing her too much but he didn't want to maker her cry. He caught up with Lana and made her stop for a while. Lana did stop but the sight of her in tears might as well be a warning to back off and go to hell. Michael didn't care about that somehow Lana was still a person underneath all that cheerleading-heartless-crap.  
  
"Okay, fine I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Michael touched her hand apologizing sending waves to his spine.  
  
Lana was quiet for a moment. The waves also reached her spine making her feel all..Weird. Lana pulled her hand back.  
  
"It's not you okay?" Lana calmed down a little bit but was still crying.  
  
"Sorry..I better get you a cab or something it's late and well its's dangerous out here." Michael escorted Lana to the street as they waited for a cab.  
  
"I'm so sorry Michael..You don't have to do this I can take the train home." Lana stared at Michael.  
  
"It's dangerous and well you might get raped or something." Michaels eyes were covered with his brown hair.  
  
"Okay..Thanks Michael." The sound of Lana's soft voice blended in with the wind so perfectly that it hit Michael's ears so gently.  
  
"Anytime.." Michael and Lana stopped talking after that . They got a can around 11 and Lana was so tired.  
  
"I better bring you home.." Michael ushered Lana in the cab as he got in too.  
  
"You don't have to do this you know." But Michael just stared at her then gave a smile.  
  
They were silent halfway but Lana broke the silence which was really annoying her.  
  
"I hate him.." She whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Michael faced Lana and saw how her gold hair look amazing. Her eyes glittered no matter how much tears it had produced a while ago.  
  
"I hate him.." She finally said out loud.  
  
"Who?"Michael didn't want to push her or anything he was just so curious.  
  
"Josh...Josh Richter." She slowly said in a soft voice.  
  
"Uhh..Aren't you two like in-love?" Michael was getting intrigued with this news.  
  
"He broke up with me a while ago." Michael didn't know what to say. He knew how devastated she was. He couldn't find the right words for this situations.  
  
"Well..Uhh.." Michael stuttered for words. "I thought you looked kind of beautiful in that skirt." Michael wanted to smack his head on the glass for saying such a stupid thing.  
  
"Really? Thanks!"  
  
The two stayed quiet until they got back to Lana's house. He helped Lana go inside for she was very tired. He helped her to the sofa to rest. He was about to leave but her heard Lana's voice called.  
  
"Thanks..for tonight..Michael." Lana stared at Michael's mysterious yet amazing face. She didn't know what she was feeling at that moment but all she knew was that it was great.  
  
"Anytime Lana..." Michael took a step when Lana called again. This time Lana asked him to come closer.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone about me and Josh." Lana hugged Michael and smelled his amazing scent. He smelled so fresh and clean. She wanted to get closer to him but there was like a barrier between the two of them. "You're pretty cool." That was her last words then Michael left without any words.  
  
Michael got home around 12 and found her parents and Lilly asleep of course. He tried to remember Lana's scent. It was a smell of a girl's perfume no doubt about that. But she smelled so extraordinary in it. He lied down on his bed and thought about his day..About Mia..Wait a minute there was a shadow in his thoughts. A beautiful shadow..Lana Weiberger. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with Lana in his mind.  
  
----------  
  
liked it? hope u did! pls more reviews! thx!!i'll update ASAP 


	4. New Look

like the last ch? hope u did! here's the new one.. thx for the reviews!  
  
too upset - i'm not trying to ruin he michael-mia fantasy romance. Why? bcuz dis is only a fic! to be more specific my fic..my rules! hahaha besides i like pairing up odd couples..  
  
hannah gray- i'm fine if u dont like it.. der r other ppl who would like my story anyway and it's ur opinion i highly respect dat  
  
-------  
  
There were still a few days till their winter vacation was over. Michael worked on Crackhead most of the time and chatting with Mia. Sometimes he would go out with the Computer club and they would just hang out somewhere. He made an effort trying not to think or discuss the night with Lana with anyone. He tried to stay as casually calm as possible. But at night when all the lights are off the scent of Lana would pop out of nowhere.  
  
Lana stayed home all week crying. Her parents were of course back from vacation. They tried cheering her up by offering her to go on a limitless shopping. It didn't work of course. She just stayed in her room crying and crying all day and night. She was both angry and sad. She threw all of Josh's pictures and gifts away. But as she did all this stuff she cried in sadness too because Josh was a big part of her life. Her eyes got all puffy and red with all the crying she did. That's when she finally decided to cast herself out from society. Without Josh nothing mattered anymore. Besides without Josh she would be nothing..Even if she was a cheerleader she had to admit she was also somehow only using Josh to be more popular. But not that they have broken up they would all think she was wrong and Josh was right, as always. She cried and cried for hours and didn't even bother going down to eat or answere phone calls.  
  
Around 9:30 in the evening Lana was awakened by an annoying beeping kind of sound. 'What in the world?!'. Lana sat up rubbing her puffy, red eyes. Her vision was a bit of blurry for a moment then she looked around her room and heard the noise from her computer. She stood up with her messed-up blonde hair. It's the kind of hair that when she will never get to be seen in public with. But does it even matter what she looked like now? Now that Josh is gone? He opened her monitor and a flashing IM appeared. 'Who the hell?'. She clicked on it and started typing.  
  
XxChrLdrChickxX: Who the hell r u?  
  
CracKing: Just ur friendly neighbor...  
  
XxChrLdrChickxX: i'm serious..who the hell r u?how did u get my sn?  
  
CracKing: Weenerburger? Serious? Ohh..Pigs r flying  
  
XxChrLdrChickxX: Moscobitch?  
  
Despite of their cloud 9 experience last night it seems that thing hadn't seem to change.  
  
CracKing: So there is brain in that airhead of yours..interesting  
  
XxChrLdrChickxX: what do want?  
  
CracKing: no need to get hostile..just bored  
  
XxChrLdrChickxX: well u can take ur boredness somewhere else..i'm not in the mood.  
  
CracKing: PMS?  
  
XxChrLdrChickxX: shut up..i gtg  
  
CracKing: wait...  
  
XxChrLdrChickxX: wat?  
  
CracKing: nvm..later..and nyt  
  
Lana signed off and went back to her bed and hugged her stuff duck named 'Mr. Bubbles'.She fell asleep thinking about Josh. 'How will I survive highschool without Josh?!' Then an idea suddenly popped in her head. She needs to do a little bit of shopping tommorrow.  
  
Michael worked on Crackhead and chatted with some of the computer club members. 'No Mia..' He was about to give in and give up when an email appeared. He immediately opened the window and read it.  
  
Michael,  
  
Hey! It's me Mia! Sorry for not talking with you for a while. I've just been really busy here in Genovia. I've been going to talk shows, schools and malls. Who would've thought that Mia Thermopolis would someday be this popular? LOL. I'll call you okay? See you! Love you! and of course MISS YOU!  
  
Mia  
  
It didn't matter if it was just a short email. For Michael it was the most amazing thing ever typed in the history. He copy and paste it on a notepad them printed it. He knew he was getting a bit overboard but Mia was the only reason to live right now. H finally turned the computer off and hugged the paper with Mia's email on it. He hugged it all night almost feeling Mia close to him. Michael fell asleep with a crumpled piece of paper in his arms. Hugging it like it was the world's greatest treasure..Well, actually it was for Michael.  
  
Lana woke up around 9 and immediately got changed to into the most punkish look she could find in her closet.  
  
"I'm going shopping mom.." Lana grabbed money from her parents then left.  
  
"Is that our daughther?" Mr. Weinburger asked his wife as Lana slammed the door.  
  
"Oh..You know those crazy teenagers with their hormones and puberty and stuff!" Mrs. Weinburger answered gleefully then sipped her coffee.  
  
Michael who was left alone AGAIN wondered in the kitched for breakfast even if it was nearly 12 noon. He poured milk on a white bowl and grabbed Apple Jacks then added it on the bowl. He ate silently and finally left the kitchen..messy. He went to his room and checked if Mia was online. She wasn't of course so he decided to go out and do something more productive with his life.  
  
'Damn! Where can I find one of those baggy pants!'. Lana has been out all morning trying to find the perfect punkish-outcastish look for her all over the mall. But all she found was a bunch of girly clothes. It was all cute but that wasn't she was there for. She was getting tired and finally decided to eat at Starbucks.  
  
'Nothing much better than to start this afternoon with coffee. Where to find the coffee? That is so easy! Starbucks where else?' Michael happilly skipped..not literally.. his way to the nearest Starbucks which was across the street.  
  
Lana ordered a slice of cheese cake and a caramel frap. She was about to sit on a table when she suddenly bumped into a clumsy man who completely spilled his hot coffee on her.  
  
"UGH! YOU CLUMSY LITTLE BASTARD!" With her loud voice all of the other customers started to turn their heads and stopped talking.  
  
The man started to wipe his shirt with a napkin..Not even caring for Lana. The other people started to continue back to their lives..Like nothing happened.  
  
"Hello? You spilled your dirty coffee on me?!" Lana said in anger grabbing a napkin and wiping the spill from her shirt.  
  
Lana continously cursed trying to get the spill out of her shirt. The man started to laugh..A giggle actually.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lana asked demandingly.  
  
The man lifted his head up and his chestnut hair gently floated up in air into the sides of the stranger's face.  
  
"Why, good afternoon miss Lana." Michael greeted sarcastically.  
  
Lana just froze and stared how Michael's chocolate eyes glimmered and how his hair fell into his beautiful smooth face. But eventually she snapped out of her crazy ideas.  
  
"I should've known.." Lana gave out a frustrated sigh. "It's none other that Moscobitch."  
  
Lana immediately walked away and bumped Michael's shoulder as hard as she could. "Ooops..My bad." Lana apologized cold- heartedly.  
  
Lana went to sit in the corner trying to get the stain off. 'Great..So much for a day of shopping. Now I'm gonna have to go home and change.' Lana sipped her frap anxiously. 'I hate that Moscobitch!'  
  
Michael who had an amazing evening decided to annoy Lana just for the fun of it..Hey, isn't annoying Lana always for fun? He grinned as he walked closer to Lana's table. He could feel the hostile waves Lana was sending out. But he ignored it and grabbed a chair and sat next to Lana.  
  
"What the hell do you want now?" Lana asked heartless as ever.  
  
"Oh..Nothing much..." Michael said cooly. "Why are you dress..like that? What happened with the skirts and cheerleader look. It looks sexy on you..hehe." Michael teased.  
  
"Shut up and go away..It's none of your business why I'm dressed like THIS." Lana continued to ignore Michael's teasing. 'Does he really thinks I'm sexy?..No..NO! He's just making fun of you. Ignore him maybe he'll go away.'  
  
"Halloween just ended..Hmm..Maybe there's some cheerleader party you have to go to. But you're supposed to be dressed as a cheerleader then. Why? Oh why is Miss Weinberger dressed in an unusual way? Are you making fun of us, freaks?" Michael leaned closer to Lana. "Oh wait, my bad. You ALWAYS make fun of us..Why go to so much trouble if your purpose is just to insult us huh?"  
  
Lana remained quiet and just teeny bit hurt. Cheerleaders were trained to be as heartless as possible. She just ignore him and left with a stain. She pulled her coat to cover the stain and left.  
  
While walking out in the cold holding her caramel frap she heard someone following her. She turned around and there he was..AGAIN. His mahogany hair was now hidden in his red winter hat. She just continued walking only a bit faster. He was still following her. Lana reached the subway bur he was STILL following her. Lana decided to face her annoying stalker.  
  
"Okay, what do you want? Do you annoy me? Well, I'm not in the mood. So would you just please go away and stop bothering me. I'm asking you nicely. Please stop bothering me Michael." Lana pleaded.  
  
Michael just grabbed her hand with a smile. Before she knows what was happening she was in a bus. She didn't have a clue where she was going with..With Michael Moscovitz.She just sat there too stupid to talk. Too stupid to even make a sound. She just stared in black space while Michael held her cold hands making it warm.  
  
---  
  
Finally! done with the 4th ch! gawd..well did u like it? i'm sorry if i'm ruining the mia-michael fantasy romance! This is my fic..and besides the whole m/m thing is getting boring...why not try sumthin new and unexpected..aren't dat what writers are for? expanding our imaginations to sumthin far unexpected and still entertaining? 


	5. Forbidden Kiss

ahh!!thank you for the very generous reviews!i *heart* u all!! like the last ch? hope u did! countertiger_x: sorry if i gave Mr. Bubbles to Lana! I couldn't think of anyone else! princess miki: hehe..my lips are sealed! dunno: its ok if u dont like it..i dont like a lot of things either..like u!..j/k i like u and ur opinions! ever opinon counts! and i'm not canadian Y_Y i'm asian not there's anything wrong being one.. but a lot of cool ppl are canadian..sum 41, avril lavigne , alannis m. ..etc..! canada rocks! pink: their not in frisco..in the movie ya but in the book their in NY. and dis is a fic for the book ok takky? i mean pinky..hehe here's the 5th ch! hope u all like it! keep reviewin! even if its bad! i appreciate all of your comments and flames!  
  
----------  
  
Lana snapped out off her oblivious state when the bus stopped. She wanted to hit Michael so he would let go of her. The urge of punching him right in the guts was taking over her body but she controlled the urge then waited till they get out off the bus. When they were finally getting out of the bus Lana was sort of coming closer to Michael to get a better hit. When the bus left and they were left at the sidewalk Lana just sort of hit Michael really hard on the gut and ran away. 'Ugh..That jerk! Where the hell am I anyway?'. Michael sort of fell down in pain for a few seconds but then quickly got up and chased Lana to the end of the sidewalk. 'Damn that bitch!'. Michael ran really fast at the snowy sidewalk dodging the other peopl infront of him. Lana stopped running and hid at an alley. 'Okay..calm down Lana. You can call a cab and take you home and forget about the stupid plan of actually giving up being Lana.' She panted in the cold alley. Michael stopped then jumped up to look for Lana in the crowd but she was no where to be found. He looked around the busy NewYorkers passing by but none of them were Lana. He ran a bit more then stopped when he saw an alley. He creeped silently towards the alley then looked behind the trash and saw Lana hiding.  
  
"Damn you bitch! Why the hell did you punch me?" Michael exploded. "None of your business.. Why did you take me here? Where the hell am I?" Lana fired back.  
  
Michael grabber her by the arm then dragged her out of the stinky alley. Michael was catching her breath for a moment while Lana got her celphone out and started dialing home. Michael grabbed the celphone and turned it off. Lana stared at Michael wide-eye and angry.  
  
"Give me back my cel!" Lana demanded rudely. Panting ,Michael answered. "No." He simply answered.  
  
Lana gave out an annoyed sound then tried to grab her phone from Michael. But her just kept it away from her as much as possible..He put it in his pocket.  
  
"Cmon' grab your phone from my pocket..I dare you to." Michael gave out his cocky smile. Lana pouted then crossed her arms and stared at Michael in a pissed way. "Thought so that you weren't up for this dare." Michael smirked then dragged Lana out of the stinky garbage alley.  
  
Michael was dragging Lana to the street by holding her at her arms. He dragged her to the street pass the strangers and few people turning their heads to them. Lana stared at the exotic shops in awe but still managed too looked pissed. The air was filled with different frangrant aroma coming out of the shops. Some smelled so amazing that you get mesmerized just by the smell. Some smelled a bit funky but still curiosity takes over and just try to breath the odorous smell in. They went pass a bakery with tasteful looking pastries and treats behind the windows of the shops. Lana's mouth watered with the sight of the tasteful treats. They walked a bit more and the pain from Michael's dragging seem to wear out of Lana and just becomes a feeling of numbness. Then after a few more minutes of Lana staring at everything in awe they finally went in one store. Loud music came out when Michael opened the door and loud booming rock music filled the atmosphere. The bell that was supposed to ring when someone comes in was barely heard with the music on. Lana stared at all the stuff inside the store. Some odd posters and clothes. A girl with a nose ring and pink spiky hair came forward to them with a smile.  
  
"How can I help you?" The pink-haired girl asked kindly. "Oh..Nothing we're just lookin around." Michael smiled then walked away from the girl still dragging Lana. "Let go of me Moscobitch.." Lana demanded pulling her arm. "Fine.." Michael smiled then stared at Lana. "What?" Lana shot back..obviously pissed. "Nothing.." Michael snorted and looked around.  
  
'Damn..I gotta get a phone. What the hell was I thinking 'changing my style?' Lana cursed as she looked around the store. 'Ohh..That's a nice top.' She walked her way to a pile of Spongebob tops.  
  
"Hey, Lana come over here! I wanna show you something." Michael shouted to get Lana's attention with the noise. Lana was pissed but for some reason she immediately found herself standing next to Moscovitz showing her one of those shirts that have messages. "Maybe this will impress your friends." Michael held out a black shirt saying 'Popularity is a social disease'. Michael grinned with the annoyed sight of Lana. Lana shot Michael one of those looks that could kill. "Yeah..I would wear this infront of my friends and just give you and your friends the pleasure of crackin up.Right that's what I want." She answered sacastically then handed the shirt back to him. "Wait!" Michael put the shirt back with the other shirts. "Hey, I just wanted to sort of pay for the shirt I 'accidentally' ruined with my coffee. So pick one." He added looking a little concerned. Lana watched Michael said those words in disbelief. 'What is this some kind of joke?' Lana sighed then finally just went on with the show. "Really? Well that's really nice of you..." "Yeah..One of my New Year's Resolutions I guess.." Michael gave out a smile which for some reason made Lana's cheek burn. Lana forced a smile back trying to hide her blushing. "You know what..I think I'll take the shirt you showed me." "Cool.." It was all Michael could say. Lana bought some other stuff so he just waited. Normally, Michael would be really pissed at Lana but for some reason he felt like it was the best moment of his life.  
  
After their little shopping at Hot Topic Lana and Michael found themselves together walking at the side walks of this unknown yet amazing place. Michael never actually realized he could have this much fun with a cheerleader...Not just any cheerleader but Lana Weinbereger. The snotty girl who he hated all this years. 'Maybe this is a nightmare..If it is I wouldn't want it to end.' They went on a few exotic candle shops and clothing stores. Even though Michael was carrying a whole lot of shopping bags it seems as if he wasn't carrying anything. He felt so carefree with Lana.The real Lana. The real Lana which she never in a million years imagined.  
  
Night was falling but for the two it was as if the day was just starting. They were sitting at the bakery which Lana was completely adoring just this afternoon. They just both finished this weird yet good pastry they ordered. They were just both sipping on their coffee and staring at the walking people and the dropping of the snowflakes.  
  
"Thank you.." Lana said in her lowest voice possible. It wasn't low enough though. "Thanks? For what? For the most exhausting and amazing day that you've had ever since Josh broke up with you?" Michael was kinda of scared for bringing up the Josh subject but he didn't care. She will have to face the fact someday. Why not now? "Yeah.." Lana managed to give out a smile even if part of her still couldn't face the fact that Josh is gone. "Well, that's what I'm here for." Michael smiled which made Lana blush again. But he didn't seem to notice her blushing because he was already staring outside thinking..'He's thinking about Mia..' For a moment Lana felt a bit of jealousy taking over but she quickly snapped out of the idea. 'Me?Jealous? Yeah right. Of who? That Mia! Snap out of it Lana. He's just Michael..Just Michael.'  
  
Lana stared at Michael's chocolate brown eyes and his mahogany colored hair. She wanted to touch Michael's cheeks but held herself from doing so. 'SNAP OUT OF IT LANA WEINBERGER!' She comanded herself. She had managed to keep her hands to herself but her eyes were glued to Michael's mysterious beauty. Eventually Lana's oblivious staring at Michael was noticed..by Michael of course.  
  
"Lana?" Michael asked as he snapped his fingers. "Huh? What?" Lana finally came back to reality. 'Reality..Which is this beautiful bakery. This amazing Michael which I can never touch..' "I think we better get home now." Michael said straight forward. "Yeah.." She managed to squeak.  
  
Michael brought Lana home in silence despise the fact that they had one of their most amazing days ever. Michael helped Lana bring her stuff to their porch as he asked the cab driver to wait to say goodbye to her.  
  
"Well..Umm..Goodnight." Michael said placing the last bag at her front porch. "Yeah..See ya I guess." They stood in silence for a few seconds when Michael looked up and saw a mistle toe. Lana looked up too. Her face flushed but you couldn't really tell if she was blushing because the coldness could make you cheeks red too. Lana laughed silently and said. "You don't have to..My mom puts it up every year." Just when about Lana was about to go up Michael grabbed her arm and stared at her. 'What am I doing?' Michael's mind wasn't really thinking. He leaned towards Lana as Lana did the same. 'What am I doing?!' her mind was going in confusion as they get closer. The wind rustled and their lips touched. Both warm even if the wind was blowing hard. They finally pulled away from each other when the cab driver honked.  
  
"I better go.." Michael wave goodbye then got into the cab. When the cab was too far to be seen Lana touched her lips then whispered "Bye.."  
  
At home Michael locked himself in his room lying down staring at his celings. He touched his lips then closed his eyes to relieve the kiss. The telephone started to ring but he completely ignored it. Her mom then knocked on his door then shouted. "Michael dear, Mia is on the phone." Michael continued to ignore it. "Michael?" Her mom continued to knock but he fell deep into his sleep thinking and dreaming about his forbidden kiss.  
  
--------  
  
FINALLY DONE! yay! well did u like it? hope u did! sorry if i havent updated for long. but its great right? well anyway...look out for the nxt ch! 


	6. I'm such an idiot'

Diablo: predictable..hahahahahha.... ur my sis..i told u wats goin to happen! Ultrawoman: thanks!... well like the last ch? hope u did! here's the next one! ok there's a bit of a mess up in the time line but hey ull get it. its the dec. 31st in the fic. ya i know i pass xmas but hey there's new year!  
  
-------  
  
Michael woke up early but stayed in bed just staring into blank space all morning. 'Kiss..Lana..'. He was too confused..too shocked. He forced himself to get up the that morning but he just can't. It was like something was holding his whole body from getting out of his room and facing the whole world after last night. 'Tommorrow is a start of a new year...'. He covered his face with his pillow and closed his eyes. 'What have I done? I cheated on Mia. Mia. The most amazing girl in the world. I cheated her.' Michael wanted the nightmare to end..And yet how can he consider or even think of it as a nightmare when last night..The kiss with Lana felt..Good. The sound of the beeping IM sound gave out a loud ring which made Michael somehow sit up. He groaned complaining on how miserable his life is. He turned the screen on and saw the flashing IM from Mia. 'This is not what I need right now.' As much as he hated to answer her he had to.  
  
FtLouie: Hey! CracKing: What's up? FtLouie: Same ol' Same ol'.. Grandmere had another party to present me some other people here...Boring CracKing: hah..How's your holiday? FtLouie: Amazing! Just truly AMAZING! CracKing: that's nice to hear FtLouie: So how are you? How's Lilly and everyone else? CracKing: i'm fine..i just miss you. Lilly is hangin out with Boris more than usual but apart from that everything else is well hmm..Mia-less. We all miss you. FtLouie: LOL..Well it's gonna be 'Mia-less' a little bit longer there because I'm not coming back after the holidays... CracKing: WHAT?!  
  
Michael couldn't believe what the screen has just showed. 'Not coming back?!'  
  
FtLouie: Oh..I'm so sorry. I called you last night but your mom said you were sleeping! Grandmere wants me to spend more time here. Actually, I need to spend more time here. CracKing? WHY?! FtLouie: Grandmere said that I have to take care of other stuff here being a Princessa and all. I'm sorry but you can come here this summer! CracKing: But..Nevermind. I just can't believe you can't even be at my graduation. FtLouie: I'm sorry.. CracKing: doesn't matter anymore anyway. you just go take care of your princess stuff there to make Genovia a better place. =) FtLouie: Oh! Michael! I love you so much! CracKing: I love you too. FtLouie: I gtg Grandmere wants me to go off the computer now! I'm sorry! CYA in the summer! CracKing: Yeah.. I miss you FtLouie has just signed off.  
  
Michael went back to bed and continued to stare and the ceiling. 'Mia..' He wanted to be sad and cry. But all he can do was stare and think. 'Mia is not coming back..Cry dammit!' No matter how hard he commaded himself to cry nothing would happen. 'What is happening to me...'  
  
Lana stayed at her room the whole morning but found it rather a waste of time just staring at the nothingness of your room. 'This is not gonna ruin my life.' Lana took a shower and went down and saw a bunch of her relatives sitting down and talking.  
  
"Oh, hey honey! Your cousins and uncles and aunts are here for tonight!" Her mom said joyfully. "Oh..Yeah New Year." Lana answered in a toneless voice.  
  
She hugged a bunch of her cousins and kissed some aunts and uncles. She managed to keep a fake smile while doing it. She went to the kitched only to find it packed also. Her grandma was cooking with her dad looking really embarrassing. She greeted them politely then decided to go back to her room. "Great.." she muttered. Then after a few minutes of watching TV her phone rang.  
  
"Hello Lana here." She said sounding a bit perky. "Lana! I heard about you and Josh! OMIGOD! Josh was a total jerk anywayz! I can't believe he dumped you! Why didn't you call me?" Ana(I dunno wat her friend's names are) practically shouting on the phone said still cathing her breath. "ANA! I'am so glad you called! Wait a minute! Don't you totally hate me?" Lana asked. "NO! Why would I? You are like my bestest friend in the world! Josh was a real jerk!" "Oh! Ana! Look can we meet somewhere?" "Sure, what about that Ho's Deli and then we can figure out what to do or where to go?" "That's a great idea! Okay I'll see you later then! And..Ana.." Lana paused for a moment and gave out a sigh of extreme relief. "Lana?" "Thanks.." "Anytime Lana" With that Ana hung up and Lana gave out tears..of joy of course.  
  
Michael decided to stand up and somehow make his life a bit useful than it is now. He stood up and changed and went out of his room. Lilly was nowhere to be seen. 'That's good..' He moved to the kitchen and found no one. 'Even better.' Then he heard the TV from the living room and found her parents snuggling in the couch watching those holiday specials. 'This is disgusting...' Michael turned his back but his parents obviously noticed his presence.  
  
"Michael! Come here! You're finally up!" His dad said in a very weird tone. "Uhh..No thanks dad. I have a whole day ahead of me. Better get going." Michael walked towards the door but again her mom's voice made him stop. "Honey? Is there something wrong? Do you wanna talk about it?" 'Geez.. one freak out last night and they think I'm one of their patients. YES THERE IS SOMETHING VERY WRONG MOM AND DAD! I CHEATED ON MIA BY KISSING LANA WEINBERGER. A GIRL I HAVE NEVER IMAGINED TO FALL INLOVE WITH.NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!!!!' But instead he managed to give off a decent and non- violent answer. "Everthing's fine mom. I'm great. I gotta go now." Michaels hands reach for the door knob.Twisted it..Again another interruption. "Mia called last night dear. Did you talk to her?" 'I hate my life..' Michael turned around and gave a smile. "Yeah, mom I did. Everything's going great." Then he quickly turned back around then went out the door to avoid anymore further interrogation. "Damn.." He cursed under his breath as he walk off their building.  
  
Lana and Ana was just got out of Ho's Deli and they were both holding a cup of coffee and headed for a walk.  
  
"Ugh..I hated Josh anyway!" Ana complained as she took a sip of her warm coffee. "This coffee is soo hot!" Lana laughed silently on her friend's airheadness. "I can't believe that he just dumped me.." Lana and Ana sat down for a moment at a bench. "You totally don't deserve a better one! I mean cmon! Josh is so sick and stupid!" Ana continously said. "PUHLEEZ! Josh was just totally using you! I heard this totally cute new QB from Johnston High has a major crush on you!" "I mean wasn't I good enough for him?" Lana was obviously on the verge of tears. "Of course you were! Infact you were way too good for him!" Ana smiled as she continued to compliment her friend. Lana didn't seem to hear any of her words. Lana sighed and Ana patted her back. "Cmon Lana! Lighten up! A million of other guys out there would wanna go out with you and here you are moping about that loser Josh." "Yeah you're probably right.." Lana sucked her tears back and continued. "I better move on. Josh is a total jerk. He wouldn't have dumped me just like that. I deserve someone better!" 'The problem is who..' Lana tried to look happy for her friend by putting on a fake smile. "Cmon' tell me what you've been doing while I was gone? I mean you couldn't possibly had any fun without me!" Ana joked. "Well, I just did some shopping and of course I didn't had any fun cuz' my bestest friend wasn't here!" Lana wiped her tears then hugged Ana which made her more relief to have such a good friend. They both laughed and shared stories. "Look since it's New Years eve tonight do you wanna hang with me, my bro and some of my bro's friends? It'll be fun! Plus by bro's friends are hot!" Ana stare at Lana with her puppy eyes to try and convince her. "I'm sorry Ana! I would love too but it's just that a bunch of my relatives are home and I gotta spend New Year's eve with them!" Lana appoligetically said. Ana sighed but then smiled and gave an 'it's-ok' look. "Yeah, yeah." The two girls continued to walk along the cold streets of NY. '  
  
Michael was walking at the park holding hot chocolate. 'Damn, I'm such an idiot. Mia is like the greatest girl and I cheated on her.' He held on the cup a tightly and accidentally said out loud "Michael you're so stupid!". Some people walking along stared at him but he just smiled at him like talking to yourself in the park was perfectly normal. He stopped when he reached the end of the block. He pushed his hands in his pockets and felt something budging. He took it out and saw a pink celphone. 'Of course, God wants to make my life even more miserable.' Out of anger he threw the cup on the floor and jumped on it. He didn't care what the people were thinking about him now. His life was screwed already anyway.  
  
Lana waved goodbye to her friend as she stepped on her porch. "See ya' in a few Lana!" Ana shouted in the cab. When Ana was long gone she sat on a swing on their porch and hugged herself. She stared up and saw the mistletoe still there. She sighed then hugged herself tightly and started to cry. 'I'm such an idiot. Michael loves Mia...' Then she noticed the door open so she quickly wiped her tears. "Oh, Lana dear! Come in it's cold here! Did you had fun with Ana?" Her mom picked her up then quickly ushered her in their warm home. "Everything's fine mom. I had fun with Ana." She was trying to hold back further tears that were forcing themselves out. "Are you sure everything's okay?" "Yes, mom." Lana rolled her eyes. "Well I'm here if you need someone to talk to okay?" "Yeah I will." She smiled then hurried to her room.  
  
'What the hell am I doing here?!' Michael was only a few steps away from Lana's house. He rubbed her palms together keeping himself warm as he continued to walk. He stopped infront of her house and freezed. He wanted to go to her porch and ring the doorbell but his whole body froze. 'What am I doing?! Cmon' Michael move!' No matter how hard his brain commanded his body he was still frozen. 'Okay fine! I can just stand here and look like an idiot. Oh yeah, freeze to death too.'  
  
Lana lied down on here bed looking at her ceiling, which she has been doing a lot lately. Then she remembered that she was supposed to call Fontana (don't blame me that's her friend's name at the movie) to tell her about this girls night out before school starts. She raced to her desk rumbling her stuff trying to find her celphone. 'Where the hell is it?!' . She gave up finding it and reached for her phone only to hear that her parents are using it calling her other relatives all over the country..Probably even world. She searched her whole room for her celphone and found nothing. After all the searching she finally collapsed beside her bed. 'Ugh.I give up.' Then she remembered about her little 'date' with Michael. "Michael has my celphone!" She shouted. She ran out of her room down the stairs as quickly as possible. "I'm goin' out for a minute mom!" She grabbed her keys and her coat even before her mom could interrogate her. She locked the door and turned around only so find a frozen Michael staring deep in her eyes. 'This is not happening.'  
  
Michael managed to move his finger a bit but when he saw Lana come out he froze again and locked his eyes deep into hers. 'This is not happening..'  
  
---- end of the 6th ch. yay! okay more reviews pls! did u like it ?oh ya princess-miki killing michael while he kissed Lana was perfectly understandable. Domo- ty for dat very nice comment. the usual pairing does get boring. i gtg now..i'm making an Avril Lavigne fic. so later! ill update ASAP! 


	7. Happy New Year

ok like the last ch? hope u did. i know it was well sort of pointless but im just makin the story longer...haha. anyhoo the end is almost near (not in dis..i mean THIS chapter though) keep those reviews comin! dont care if theyre negative ones just keep 'em comin! hehe ----- 'I gotta move sometime.' So Michael Moscovitz walked slowly yet the anticipation to be near Lana again made him walk a bit clumsy. 'Concentrate. She's a bitch and you love Mia.' He walked up the steps of her porch and stood close to her. So close that they were only inches away from another kiss. 'Get back Michael. You made one stupid mistake and you are never going to do it again.' But part of him didn't feel like loving Lana was a mistake. He felt like it was greater than anything else he had ever felt.  
  
Lana stared at Michael and saw not a hint of emotion from his chocolate brown eyes. His scent almost made her hug him tightly and never let him go. But her more sensible self told her to stop fanatazising about ever kissing him again for it was not only impossible but it could also be dangerous. 'Breath, Lana. No don't breathe. Breathing only means smelling his heavenly scent which could only be smelt (eh?) again in your wildest dreams.' They gazed at each others eyes for some time when a chilling wind passed by and took away their awkward silence. Lana gazed above them only to find the mistle toe.  
  
Lana sighed and said the first few words. "Better avoid that huh?" She tried to sound as cheerful as possible. She even threw a fake smile which really wasn't too good but despite of her efforts to hide last night's event her deep sorrow and pain in her heart was glowing all over her. "Hmph. Yeah.." Michael also tried to hide his feelings but he can feel his heart tearing apart with every moment she was spending with Lana, knowing the fact that he could never have her.  
  
The two sat down on the swing and both pretended like nothing happened last night although they were both in awkward silence. No noises were made except for the wind, some noises from the neighbors and Michael did cough a few times or so.  
  
"So...Why are you here?" Lana asked avoiding his gaze. Michael almost forgot about why he was there. 'The freakin' pink celphone of course! DUH!' "Oh, right.." He pulled the celphone from his coat pocket and handed it to Lana. "You forgot this in my pocket.." She also finally come to the realization why she was out of her house on a cold day. 'Damn..I gotta call Fontana.' She was about to leave when Michael said something. "Look..." She looked a bit dejected because she knows that Michael would wanna talk about last night and tell here that it was all a joke because she's a bitch and she truly loves Mia the Princess of Genovia. She took a deep breath and gaze at Michael's eyes for the last time. "Can I go in your place? My butt is totally freezing out here." For a moment Lana was a bit late to register his words but then it struck her a bit later. She gave out a smile of relief and stood up. "Definitely. Plus, some hot chocolate just because I'm feeling nice towards homeless people right now." She teased and gave out a smile..A real smile..And led Michael inside her cozy home.  
  
'What am I doing?! I shouldn't be here. I should be at home thinking about Mia. Only Mia. I am so stupid...' Michael smiled as she entered Lana home which seemed to be crowded at the moment.  
  
"Sorry 'bout the crowd. It's a family reunion since it's New Year and all." She smiled which almost made Michael faint. "We'll go to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate, then we can go to dad's office." 'Which would mean we would be alone. It also means my damn freakin' hormones might kick in again and forget about Mia and kiss her. Yes, this is the best day of my whole life.' He sarcastically thought. "Yeah, that's cool." He smiled and helped her make hot chocolate in the kitchen. "Lana! Who is this young man? You must introduce me!" Lana's plump Aunt Marie bellowed perkily. Michael smiled akwarldy and Lana blushed slightly. "Err.." Lana stutter as she tries to find the right words to introduce Michael. "Auntie, this is Michael Moscovitz he's a.." 'And the winner for 1st place for the best stuttering cheerleader..Lana Weinberger! Congratulations..You are the queen of all stutterers..Great I'm a royal maybe Michael will notice me.' She thought to herself still blushing. "..Michael is a friend of mine. I sort of forgot my celphone at his place and he kindly returned it." "Ohh..I nice young gentleman huh? Well, it's good you dumped that blonde pretty boy Josh for this fine young man!" Aunt Marie's words made the two blush but it wasn't that obvious because they did just came in from a horrible cold weather. "Oh..No Auntie. You got it wrong. He's not my boyfriend...He's just a.." "Friend? Oh, dear! I've heard that excuse before! No need to hide anything. Besides Michael here seems to be more approvable if you don't want your parents to know we'll keep it as our little secret." Marie winked at the both of them which made them both wide-eyed. "But..." Before they could even explain Marie giddily hopped her way to the living room. " Do we really look THAT good with each other?" Michael teased.  
  
The two were alone at her Dad's office. They sat at the couch both a bit distant from each other. Still in awkward silence. When one tries to open a conversation it get shuts off quickly so they both just sipped on their hot chocolate.  
  
"So..What's new?" Michal asked casually then sipped his hot choclate. "Michael..." Lana sighed then face him. "You have been asking me that question for 20 times and everytime I would answer 'not much 'bout u?' and you would say the same thing..Not much. I'm sorry but it's really annoying me." Lana exploded which made Michael smiled. "And you answer for this 20th question would be?" he jokingly said. "Hmm...Not much what about you?" Lana played along. "We can't just sit here saying nothing to each other." he said. "Yeah..We can't that's why we are gonna stand up." she shot back. "Very funny LANA.." After this there was silence. Only the music outside was heard.  
  
'I gotta talk..No wait if I do I might say the wrong thing which might make him leave me...Wait what am I talking about? I'm Lana Weinberger and this is just Michale Moscovitz. Just? What am I saying? Michael is more than a 'just'...I gotta stop drinking coffee..' Lana shifted from her position slightly moving closely to Michael. 'She's moving closer? What the..? Should I move closer? NO! This is Lana. It's Mia that I'll always..You hear that stupid brain! ALWAYS love. But..No..no buts. Think of Mia. I gotta get out of this place..' Michael stood up which also made Lana stand up.  
  
"I gotta go..I'm sorry.." Michael reached for the door with Lana follwing him. On the doorstep he face Lana then tried to look apologetic as possible. "I'm so sorry Lana. But I gotta go to this family dinner thing. Then after that there's this New Year's party I have to go to. I'm really sorry." Michael handed his cup to Lana then turned around. "Michael..." Lana whispered. "Lana?" he looked a bit confused because he couldn't make out her expression. "Nevermind. Thanks for bringin' my cel. Bye." Lana replied coldly then shut her door.  
  
Michael walked to main street to get a cab. 'Lana..' . Lana's cold face kept on popping up on Michaels head on his way back home. 'I gotta forget about her.' Michael was home around 6 and rushed to his room as he got home. But he was surronded. Lilly and her parents were waiting for him.  
  
"Michael, where have you been?" His dad asked straight-forward. "Just went to return something, dad." He continued to walk but his sister's voice stopped him. "The library is close today. What could you possibly be returning on New Year's eve?" Lilly asked as she helped her mom prepare dinner. Their maid was on holiday leave. "It's none of your business.." He finally reached the doorknob of his room but her mom interrupted hin this time. "But is it my business?" His mom sliced tomatoes. "Okay, this is supposed to be my family..my home. Where I am comforted not interrogated." With that Michael shut his door and locked it. He doesn't need his family interrogatin him or psycho- analyzing him. They should only do that to Lilly. 'She's the one who seems to be a mental case in this family.' Michael laughed at his own thoughts. "If I'm laughing by myself maybe I'm the crazy one.." he whispered.  
  
Lana informed Fontana about their ladies night on the 3rd. After that she mingled and faked her smile downstairs with her relatives. Some were nice..Nice enough to give Lana money. The minimum was 20$. Weinbergers' are just generous aren't they?  
  
"Lana!" A small blonde girl in pigtails screamed. "Beth!" She shouted in her perky voice. The two hugged each other. Beth is one of Lana's cousin. Who seems to another future cheerleader. "Ohh..I miss my little Bethie!" Lana carried the little girl. "Little Bethie is growing heavier every year. UGH!" Lana smiled and put the Beth down. "Don't call me Bethie anymore!" The girl pouted crossing her arms. "I'm a big girl! And I'm gonna be just like you!" The girl proudly said. The girl ran to the living room and played with the other little ones. 'What a mentally deranged cheerleader?' Lana thought.  
  
After Michael's family dinner he went to Kenny's house for a small supervised party. The usual computer club was there and some other few. They were all in party hats and laughing like fools.  
  
"Michael! Glad you made it!" Boris shouted and blew one of those thingys that made sounds. "Uh..Yeah. Me too." He said smiling a bit akwarldy. "Well see ya later! Lilly wants me there!" He laughed and headed towards his sister talking to Judith Gershner in one corner.  
  
The party got boring after an hour of nothingness. So they headed to Kenny's room which was weirdly organized for a guy. His room was filled with anime posters and organized shelf of manga comics. They decided to play Truth or Dare. 'Whoopee..my favorite game..' .  
  
Lilly spun the bottle and it landed to Tina. "Truth or Dare?" Kenny said in excitement. "Uhh...Dare?" Tina said in uncertainty. All of them giggled even Lilly. "Okay..I dare you too throw a tomato at Kenny's neighbors house!" Lilly said sounding bubbly. "Lilly? Is that you?" Boris asked baffled. "Okay!" Tina answered perkily. 'Something isn't right here...It's like they all took too much caffeine...' Kenny grabbed Tina a tomato and they all went to the window and Tina threw the tomato right at the nighbor's window. "YES!" All of them immediately ducked. Good thing the neigbors were in vacation..  
  
The game continued for another hour. Then Michael got bored of it so he decided to go home. Lilly stayed because Kenny's parents were gonna drop her off anyway. "See ya Michael! Happy New Year!" They all said in chorus. Michael just smiled then left. Good thing his parents allowed him to drive and take their car.  
  
Lana was at home doing nothing. She got tired playing Twister with her cousins so she decided to lock herself in her room. She sighed then opened her TV. Almost everything was covering the Time Square's ball. 'I should've gone with Ana.' She sighed again. It was only moments away till another New Year. Lana lied down and pictured Michael and him kissing while the Time Squares Ball drop. She hugged her Mr. Bubbles and hold on to her thought for another minute and snapped back to reality. Which meant no Michael. 'It's just another dream...' She closed her eyes and her mom opened her door. "Are you okay Lana?" Her mom peered inside. "Yeah mom. I just don't feel well today." Lana said politely. "Are you sure you don't want to come down for the party?" "Yeah mom.." Lana sighed and smiled. "Okay dear just call me if you need anything okay?" Her mom was just about to close the door but desperation filled Lana's body. "Mom? Can I ask you something?" Her mom stopped and went into Lana's room. "Sure, what is it sweetie?" Mrs. Weinberger sat down next to her. "Well.." She was so desperate she didn't know what to do. "What if you like a guy as in really like. But the guy doesn't know and besides you two probably weren't a perfect fit anyway should you still tell this guy how you feel?" She said is al too fast but her mom still managed to get it together. "Hmmm..I think the guy has the right to know. Besides no one could be much better than you Lana." Her mom kissed her on her head and left the room. 'Yeah no one except for a girl who rules her own country.'  
  
When Michael got home Mia immediately called. As much as he wanted to avoid it..He can't. He talked with Mia in his room while his parents snuggled in the couch. The two talked about Genovia and Lilly and all that. But Michael didn't dare mention about him and Lana. "Yeah, so my Grandma forced me to wear another dress which I can't breathe in by Sebastiano..and.." Suddenly Michael's call waiting was blinking. "Mia can you wait for a second? Someone's on the other line." "Okay but make it quick because it's almost 12. Okay?" Michael agreed and pressed the button. "Hello?" Michael's said casually. "Michael?" He recognize the voice. It was Lana. 'Not now Lana.' It was almost 12..which meant new year. Only 30 seconds left. "Lana.." He whispered. "So.." There was 5 seconds silence then Lana took a deep breath and more silence. 10 seconds. "Michael." "Lana?" 6 "What?" Michael said trying to rush up. 5,4,3,2,... "I love you.." Lana voice seemed a million miles away but Michael could feel her presence. It was a New Year and The background sound of the TV and the TimeSqaure's ball dropping was the only thing heard. The two remained silent for a long time and the continously blinking of Michael's call waiting blinked in the the middle of the Michael and Lana. 'Happy New Year Michael..' He thought.  
  
Lana felt relief and regret as she said the three words. She remained silent. She didn't want to say the wrong thing again. 'Happy New Year Lana.'  
  
------ woo..woo. 7th chap. a few more chap to go. did u like it? well hope u did! anyhoo ill update ASAP! thx for ur kind reviews! 


	8. Tears

chap 8! woah..thx for the reviews. anyhoo here's the 8th chap!  
  
-------  
  
Michael froze on Lana words. He didn't know how to react. But then he could just escape all this by telling Lana that she's a bitch. But of course a part of him had grown a bit attached to Lana. A part of him that wanted to say 'I love you too'.  
  
"I'm sorry Lana. I gotta go. I'll talk to later. I'll call you." Michael said it all to fast and he just hung up on her. 'You could've at least slowed down, idiot.'  
  
He pressed the button to get back to Mia. After a few second Michael could hear Mia's voice again.  
  
"We missed the New Year countdown!!" Mia cried. "Who was it anyway?" Michael didn't want to answer Mia's question. He searched for an escuse trying to avoid the picture of Lana who was probably crying.  
  
"Ohh..It was Lilly. Someone passed out at the party. But they're all okay." Michael lied. "Really?! Who was it?..." Mia and Michael talked until 2 in the morning when Mia finally had to go because Grandmere was warning her about ruining her eyes.  
  
Michael hung up the the phone and just completely collapsed on the bed and fell asleep with. In his dream there was a women blindfolded holding a scale like the one in the court. At the scale the one at the right was a bit heavy and Michael came closer and saw that Lana's name was engraved on the heavy side of the scale. Then the thing weighing it down was holographic things..They were memories. The one that weighed the most was when Michael was sitting down in his room. Then a loud sound came from it. It was Lana's voice. It was saying 'I love you' over and over again. Michael covered his ears and turned to the lady holding the scale. But the lady wasn't there anymore. He was holding the scale...  
  
He woke up and realized it was already 11 in the morning. 2 more days till the holiday ends. He groaned and headed in the bathroom for a shower. Lilly was still sleeping because she got home around 4 in the morning. His parents were in their office making some phone calls. After shower he decided to work on Crackhead he hasn't work on it for ages. He tried to get Lana off his mind while he work on Crackhead but she's really hard to foget. He gave up and decided to watch TV. 'T.V the ultimate teenage hypnotizer..' He sat back on their couch and watch surprisingly..Nickelodeon.  
  
Lana who was still a bit frozed from last night managed to fall asleep but of course a bit disturbed. at around 12 in the afternoon sunshine entered her room and her room was illuminated with sunlight. She groaned as the sunlight pass her face. Lana tried to recall what happened last night then she remembered. She curled up in her bed and hugged her pillow tightly trying to hold her tears. 'It wasn't a horrible nightmare..I wish it was. Why can't I face the truth that Michael doesn't love me..Mia is a whole lot better than me..' She gave up and let her tears flow down to her cheeks and slowly falling down. She hugged the pillow tightly as more tears came out from her eyes. 'I hate myself..This is all my fault. I'm so stupid..My fault..' She continued to cry more..A few minutes later her pillow was a bit wet from her tears.  
  
"Michael..." She whispered. Then she stopped crying and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Tears started to fall down from her eyes withour her even realizing it. She buried her face in her pillow and started to cry even more. Then her mom sort of barged in in between her cries.  
  
"LANA!" Mrs. Weinberger shrieked as she stared at her daughter in shock. She hurried toward Lana and hugged her. "Lana! What's wrong , dear?" Mrs. Weinberger finally let go of Lana who was still crying.  
  
Lana heaved a heavy mournful sigh. She was still in tears when she spoke. "Oh mom! It's horrible! It's all my fault.." She then again broke into tears. Her mom hugged her and patted her as she stroked Lana's hair.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it.. " Lana cut off her mom. "NO! It's not okay mom! It's all my fault!" She cried even more but she managed to speak. "I told him how I felt but.." Lana muffled another cry. "..But he didn't answer back..I knew he would never love me back! He loves someone better than me!" She hugged her mom and cried. Her mom who was a bit shocked took it cooly.  
  
"What?! Someone better than my Lana! No one is better than you, princess. It's not your fault. The guy is blind for not seeing you. He doesn't deserve you!" Her mom said trying to encourage Lana. But, Mrs. Weinberger was also close to tears upon hearing her daughter's tragic love story.  
  
"But, mom I really love him..More than anything else in the world. It's like a whole new different feeling. A good feeling. I actually thought I had a shot with him. I know I shouldn't have told him how I felt because I knew that it was just gonna ruin our friendship.. It's all my fault." Lana finally got a hold of herself and finally controlled her crying.  
  
Mrs. Weinberger tried her hardest not to cry but seeing her daughter cry made her burst into tears too. "Lana! It's not your fault! Oh, dear!" They started to hug each other and cried on each other's shoulder. Mrs. Weinberger finally stopped crying but her eyes were obviously red..Well, at least hers is not as worst as Lana's. Lana's eyes were red and puffy. She looked so..so...Un-Lana-like. "Stand up! We will not cry here all day because of a guy.." Mrs. Weinberger wiped her own tears and stood up straight. "Now go down stairs to eat lunch. After that go to that guy's house and slap him really hard!" Mrs. Weinberger stormed downstairs.  
  
'My mom..' A small smile spread across Lana's face then her phone rang. She didn't want to pick it up but it kept ringing and ringing. She picked it up and expecting Ana telling her all about last night.  
  
"Hello. Can I talk to Lana please?" A sort of deep voice said..It was Michael. 'What?! Does he want to tell me that he doesn't love me a bit clearly?'  
  
"Ohh..Michael.." She said softly.  
  
"Can I meet you around 2:30 at Central Park? The place where I picked you up?" Michael asked trying to keep a straight tone.  
  
"Ohh..Okay.." Lana didn't even realize she agreed to meet Michael. To face him..  
  
"I'll see you later then. Bye." Michael hung up the phone but Lana clutched the phone tighter. She then let go off it after a few minutes. 'I'm gonna meet Michael later...'  
  
Michael who was already sitting at the bench even if he was a bit cold. He waited for Lana to arrive. A part of him was excited to gaze at Lana again. The anticipation to see her was taking over him but of course the other half of him wanted to avoid Lana. He didn't know what to say. But he had to face her sooner or later right?  
  
Lana was 5 minutes late. Michael was about to leave when she saw Lana walking towards him holding a coffee cup. 'Of course! I should've gotten coffee myself.' Lana sat beside him and they just both sat there without even greeting each other. I guess after last night nobody wanted to say the wrong thing again.  
  
"So..How are you?" Michael managed to asked not sounding a bit too insensitive.  
  
"Ohh..I'm.."Lana wanted to finish the sentence with the word 'fine'. But, couldn't bring herself too. Because to her nothing was fine. Infact everything was horrible! She wanted to take her mom's advice to slap him really hard but of course didn't.  
  
"Ohh..Look last night I'm sorry .." Michael stutter to find the right words. "I didn't mean to.." He was out of words he just stared at Lana who was clutching her coffee cup really tight.  
  
"Itsokay.." Lana said all at once. Michael seemed to understand it so they just both sat in silence again.  
  
After a few minutes Lana stood up and said. "I gotta go.." She was about to walk away when Michael groped her from the back and hugged her really tight. Lana who was caught off guard by this dropper her coffee which made it spill all over the snow. She didn't know how to react. Michael turned her around. They were now facing each other feeling each other's breath..Hearing each other's fast paced heartbeat. They stared at each other deeply when Michael finally got over his frozen state.  
  
"I... love ...you too,.. Lana." Michael said it slowly. Lana couldn't believe what she just heard. She wanted to get awat from where she was now. She wanted to scream. But why? Joy? Confusion? Michael leaned towards her and closed his eyes. Lana also closed her eyes. Their lips met and sent amazing jolts of energy between the two. Michael hugger her tightly. Nothing mattered to them both while they were both kissing. It felt like it was just the two of them..Like nothing else in the world existed...Not even Mia. After what seemed like forever to the two, Lana pulled back quickly and stared at Michael who seemed to be a bit puzzeled. 'This is not right..' Lana thought as she toucher her lips. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Michael who was reaching to wipe it all out backed off a little bit when she noticed Lana backing away from him too. "Lana..?" Michael said a bit freaked out. Lana didn't know what to do. She does love Michael but it didn't felt right. Michael was cheating on Mia..She cried more and she did the only thing she could think of...  
  
She slapped Michael really hard on the face and left a mark. She ran away from Michael as fast as she could. 'Oh..Michael..I love you too..But..' She ran faster not realizing that he left Michael all alone.  
  
Michael touched his cheek which Lana hit and started to rub it a little. 'Lana..But..No this is not happening..' Before he knew it he has fallen down on the bench and tears started to fall down from his eyes. 'But..Lana. I love you. This is all wrong..' He ran as fast as he could and didn't stop until he reached the next block. But, tears didn't stop. They started to flood his eyes. He tried to stop them but his body didn't obey him. He ran more while tears falled down his eyes.  
  
-------  
  
woo..8th chap. so like it? hope u did! Michael crying..oooooh....anyhoo, ill update ASAP! thx for the reviews!!! 


	9. Pass by

9th chap.. im havin a writers block so the 9th chap was kinda delayed anyhoo im back so dats wat matters. oh ya trumpet..i wouldnt mind if it as a flame. grammar..i hate it my new homeroon teacher corrects us a lot. and crzydazy i love ur fics btw..ya its kinda hard to imagine the two of them..but hey my imagination always runs wild so its no problem for me. ok on to the 9th chap..  
  
-----------  
  
When Michael finally stopped running he was already at the front of their building. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath for a moment then went in. The tears in his eyes had dried out but his eyes still look a bit red. 'Everything looks the same..It feels the same..But there's a big hole in me right now like something is missing.' He went in the elevator and pressed the number of their floor. 'But..I thought she loved me. Why did she do that?' Thoughts had flodded in his mind as he searched for his keys in his pockets. He entered their home and found no one. He lazily walked towards the couch and lied down. 'Why?! Is this some kind of cruel punishment because I'm cheating on Mia?!' He buried his face on his pillow held back his tears. He lied on his back and stared at their ceiling fan. Just when he was about to burst into tears again the phone rang. He reached for it and tried to keep focus.  
  
"Hello? Michael?" It was none other than Mia. He wasn't ready for this..He was having a really bad day.  
  
"Mia..Hi." He greeted trying to sound normal. Of course, it was impossible and Mia noticed it.  
  
"Is there something wrong? You don't sound okay? Are you sick?" Mia asked sounding so concern.  
  
"Ummm..Just a bit of cold I guess. I really need to rest." He lied. He wanted Mia to sort of go away for a moment. He needed the time to think.  
  
"Ohh! I'm so sorry I disturbed you! I'm gonna go now! Get better soon okay?! Tell Lilly I said hi okay?" Mia said.  
  
The two said their goodbyes and 'I love yous' but Michael wasn't sure if he really meant what he said. He went to his room and locked himself in.  
  
When Lana got home she immediately went to her room. She ignored her parents who tried to catch up too her and her cousins shouting out her name. She locked her door and she jumped to her bed and buried her face in her bed. She cried her eyes out and when she finally stopped she went to fetal position hugging her Mr. Bubbles. Tears were still coming out her eyes but they were getting fewer as her thoughts and questions in her head increased. 'Why did I do that? I..love..Michael.Then why the hell did I slap him and ran away like an idiot?!' She hugged the stuffed duck tighter and held her tears back. 'I did it because..It..just wasn't right. Michael loves Mia. But why did he told me he loved me? I can't..He wasn't meant for me. He loves Mia.' She couldn't take it anymore she hugged the stuffed duck even tighter but this time she didn't held her tears back. She cried her eyes out. Her mother was knocking on the door but she ignored it. She just lay there crying.  
  
The 2 days had flew by so fast. The holidays were over and school was once again starting. Michael and Lana haven't talked to each other not even thought of seeing each other. But the scene at the park both haunted them. The students of Einstein High all walked through the halls lazily. It all looked the same. The jocks all crowding up the hall because they were so big. The cheerleaders were somewhere near the jocks of course. All of them except for Lana. She had been avoiding Josh all day the whole team of course understood it. The first bell rang and all the students hurried off to their rooms. Lana was in the girls bathroom fixing her hair. When she heard the bell she hurriedly gathered her stuff and went out the hall. When she was about to make a turn for her next class she saw Michael walking towards her. 'WHAT?!' She tried to looked as calm as possible. Michael didn't even say a word or give out some sort of expression when they passed each other. When Michael had walked pass her she looked back and saw no one but the empty hall. The second bell rang and Lana Weinberger hurried off to her next class.  
  
Michael was about to go to the computer room for the club's meeting when he passed by the jocks. He had the sudden urging to punch Josh in the guts. For breaking the hearts of two girls she loves.. Or maybe just one who he still loves. But who? Michael, of course ignored them and went in the computer room. He saw the members of the club all sitting down talking. When they saw Michael walked in they all stopped and sat back.  
  
"Hey Michael..You just went without a sign at the party." Judith said.  
  
"Yeah, well it was the party was getting TOO fun for me so I left and went home to get the feeling of unhappiness again." Everyone laughed on his sarcasm and they all sat down and discussed what they were going to do for the graduation. Michael tried to focus himself but the sad look on Lana's face on the all awhile ago keep showing up. After the meeting Michael went home alone. He arrived home and did homework and found time to even update Crackhead. After all that he just stared at the phone trying to decide whether to Lana or not. He fell asleep when he finally decided to call.  
  
Winter and Spring passed by fast. It was already June and it was only 2 days away till the Seniors of Einstein High graduates. Lana and Michael had managed to act socially acceptable infront of each other. None of them broke into tears everyday they see each other. But they do break into tears when they finally get home. Michael tried to forget about Lana by talk to Mia everyday. It is of course hard since he sees Lana everyday. She always seemed to wear a saddened face everytime they pass by. Both of them didn't discuss it with anyone and they didn't talk to each other too. Everytime they try to something seems to stop them.  
  
Michael was flying to Genovia after his graduation with Lilly. The after that he's off too college. He had everything planned out. He also was looking forward to actually seeing Mia again because it was probably the only way to get Lana off his mind. He was in Einstein High's auditorium practicing for graduation. Josh and his entourage was fooling around and it was of course making Gupta a bit frustrated. After the practice and listening to Gupta say "Josh stop that, Josh quit that now, Josh don't be so immature, Josh that and Josh this." he was glad to get out of school. The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly. He decided to walk at the park before he goes home..Relieve some moments from the holidays.  
  
Lana just finished cheerleading practice. She hurried to the auditorium hoping to catch a gaze of Michael before she leaves. He was gone and the whole auditorium was empty. She walked out with a her bag on her back a bit disappointed. When Lana was about to leave the building she saw Josh leaning on the wall. She tried to avoid Josh but he already saw her. He managed to catch up with Lana by grabbing her arm.  
  
"Hey Lana! Long time no talk!" He said as if nothing miserable happened between the two of them. "Look..I noticed you've been avoiding me, baby."  
  
Lana stared at Josh in disbelief. 'Oh you notice?' She thought sarcastically. "Yeah...Sorry.." She managed to mummble.  
  
"That's fine! Look I was wondering if you wanted to get back together again? Let's just forget about the past. Michelle turned out to be a total bitch. Your better than her babe." Josh groped her in her hips drawing her closer.  
  
She pulled away from Josh's grip and said. "Look ...JOSH.. I don't wanna get back together. And is Michelle is a bitch that's your problem not mine. Don't you dare talk to me again too. Oh yeah, I am better than her..In fact I'm so good I'm not even good enough for you." She slapped him really hard in his cheeks and continued. "Don't you ever call me 'babe' or 'baby' again.." She left Josh holding his cheek. "Jerk.."  
  
When she got home her mom was baking at the kitchen and her dad watching a baseball game. She went up to her room and put the volume up on her radio. She sat on her desk an started to read her homework. Then she turned to her computer and went to the school's website. Graduation was 2 days from now..She got an invitation from one of the guys who likes her. 'Should I go?'.. She grabbed the envelope from her bag and stared at it. The first thought that came to her mind was Michael. '2 days till I finally confront my biggest fear..and the guy I love.' She stayed quiet and the radio played loudly. The DJ was going to play 'I don't want you to want me' by the Moffats.  
  
---------  
  
done with 9th chap. one more chap to go! woo..woo! thx for the reviews!! ill update soon! 


	10. I don't want you to want me

last chap...*sigh*..1st fic to finish! thank you for the reviews!!!! i love u all!!! kinda long but it's worth it i promise!  
  
------------  
  
Jump in let's go  
  
Sit back and enjoy the show  
  
There are miles to go  
  
There are miles to go  
  
The sun shone brightly into Michael's window. He rubs his eyes as he sat up and the first thought that comes to his mind was Lana. He couldn't belive it himself. 'This will all be over very soon remember Mia.' He tried to forget or deny all of the time he has been dreaming and thinking of Lana. He stood up and felt a slight morning chill for he was only wearing his boxers. He grabbes a towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower. 'Tommorow is the grad and all of this will be over.'  
  
Lana woke up to the sound of her buzzing bee alarm clock. She sat up and hugged her stuffed duck and smelling its homely and innocent smell.  
  
"Michael.." She whispers as she hugs it tighter and closes her eyes.  
  
When she realizes what she just said she opened her eyes immediately. She blinked a few times and had the sudden urge to cry but she held it back. 'No Lana. Michael is not and will never be yours..He doesn't love you.' She quickly stood up and went to take a shower.  
  
This could be the night  
  
The only night  
  
But something you should know  
  
Lana flip her shiny blonde hair as she walks with her cheerleader friends. They all giggle and sat down at a table in the cafeteria talking about who's going to the grad, who's girlfriend is who? They talked and talked about the ordinary stuff they talked about.Suddenly, Michael and his 'crowd' passes by their table. Lana freezes and for a moment they both exchange longing glances. It was likee they wanted to just jump onto each other. It didn't matter if the whole student body saw it...It was a strong urging but Michael broke the staring and passed by. Lana was once again brought back to reality.  
  
"So Lana are you going to the grad tomorrow? I mean Carlos gave you a ticket." Ana asked as she sips on the straw of her milk.  
  
"I dunno..I don't even like Carlos." Lana answered almost sounding a bit humble and nice.  
  
"Who cares?! It's an oppurtunity to go to the grad! Go! Hell I would go if someone gave me one." A red- headed sophomore cheerleader interrupted.  
  
"I guess it would be fun.." Lana just answered timidly. After that they all went back to their discussion of the new German exchange student who looked like an underwear model.  
  
I don't want you to want me  
  
'Cause I'll hurt you in the end  
  
I don't need you to need me  
  
Tonight I'll hold you tight  
  
But I won't come back again  
  
Come back again  
  
Michael walked to the doors of the auditorium for their last graduation practice. They were also going to hand out the graduation gowns. They all practiced the proper entrance 5 times because Josh and his idiot friends were goofing around AGAIN. They had to practice the singing 7 times because JOSH was fooling around..AGAIN. It took them 4 hours just to get the whole ceremony right. Why? Well, because of good ol' Josh of course. At around 4:30 Michael finally got out of the practice. He grabs his graduation gown and quickly stuff it into his messenger bag. 'FINALLY!' As Michael was walking out the halls he saw Lana walking with her pom-poms. 'Not now..Please..'  
  
Lana who's backpack was filled with books and her one arm holding onto a think Algebra book and her pom-poms on her other arm and oh yeah, her duffle bag with her clothes in it. As she walks through the halls to catch Gupta in the auditorium Michael appeared. 'No..' She calmly walked and so did he. As the two get nearer Lana was starting to tense. Her arms were hurting so much she couldn't take it anymore. Right when Michael was infront of her her books and pom-poms drops. She freezes for a second and Michael bends down to help her. Without thinking she starts to help him too. After all of her stuff were gathered they stood up and stood face to face.  
  
"Thanks.." Lana muttered.  
  
"What?" Michael asked cluelessly.  
  
"Thanks...For helping." She said a little louder this time.  
  
"Ohh..Right. No problem."  
  
"Well..Later.." Lana said.  
  
"Yeah..Bye." The two walked along with their thoughts of how stupid they acted in their head.  
  
Don't think it's wrong  
  
I just need somebody  
  
And life goes on  
  
And life goes on  
  
Stay with me tonight, this only night  
  
Don't forget you know  
  
Michael got home and tried on his gown. His parents were all excited of tomorrow's event. Even his grandparents and some cousins were coming. They were all so proud of him for being the Valedictorian. He locked himself in his room to avoid all the excitement outside. He logged on to get his mind of the thing that happened awhile ago. 'I'm soo stupid..' He updated Crackhead that evening and talked to some people online. After dinner his father forced him to practice his speech infront of them. They practiced it over and over for a whole hour. He was glad it was finally over. He went back to his room and laid on his bed. Then his phone rang and realized it was Mia. She of course congratulated him and all that stuff. They talked for only half an hour because Michael lied again. This time he said he needed to sleep early even if after he hung up he stayed up until 12. He went to his computer and checked out some blogs. Just then an instant message window popped up.  
  
XxChrLdrChickxX: hey  
  
CracKing: hi...  
  
...Silence and nothingness...  
  
XxChrLdrChickxX: Heard your the Valedictorian.  
  
CracKing: Yeah..  
  
XxChrLdrChickxX: cool..  
  
CracKing: So..what's up?  
  
XxChrLdrChickxX: Sorry...  
  
CracKing: Excuse me?  
  
XxChrLdrChickxX: Sorry for slapping you that day..  
  
CracKing: Oh..it's okay. It was my fault..  
  
XxChrLdrChickxX: It was mine..sorry.  
  
XxChrLdrChickxX has now signed off.  
  
Michael didn't know how to react. Was it really Lana? He turned of his computer and went to bed thinking of Lana.  
  
I don't want you to want me  
  
'Cause I'll hurt you in the end  
  
I don't need you to need me tonight I'll hold you tight  
  
but I won't come back again  
  
It was Graduation day..Michael took a quick shower and got dress. The blue gown looked amazing on Michael. His parents were checking the cameras and everything else. They all called the relatives coming to make sure they're really coming. Michael practiced his speech a few times with Lilly's help. Boris managed to get a ticket from Gupta.  
  
"Great speech Michael!" Boris complemented.  
  
"Thanks.." He just murmured.  
  
They arrived at Einstein High 10 minutes early. As soon as they got there Michael went off with the teachers for the entrance. Josh who again goofing around almost got kicked out. 5 seconds till the ceremony starts. 5,4,3,2,1...The music started and echoed all over the auditorium. The Seniors of Einstein High passed by the halls in their blue gowns and went to their places. Michael saw Lana sitting with some girl in one corner. 'Lana..'  
  
The ceremony was long and boring. They sang the school song, 'World's Greatest' and 'Lean on me'. The principal made a long boring speech about the future and a guest speaker made another long speech about the future. Then of course the giving of diplomas. When Josh got his diploma he jumped in the stage and made silly hooting sound. After that Michael's speech... He came forward to the stage as practiced. He coughs and gets his speech in his pocket. He stares at the audience and starts.  
  
"Of all of my 4 years here in Einstein High..This was the best. I never did like school. High School sucked.. but with good friends and good supportive family I somehow made the best of it. Sure some of us made some wrong choices but people around us made us realize how wrong they were. Some selected few in this school helped me. I would repeat this school year if I could..I would repeat all every single moment of my 4th year if I could. I would take back all of the mistakes I've done. But then I couldn't do that so all I could do is live with it try to make the best of it..." Michael finds Lana in the crown crying. When Lana saw him staring at her she quickly runs to the exit and disappeared. "So to all of the class of 2002 (i dunno what year they graduated? ) congratulations you had made the best of your lives while in here." The crowd cheered and threw their hats in the air and the school song started playing. Instead of celebrating with the other Michael ran as quickly as he could out of the auditorium ignoring his parents.  
  
Stay with me tonight, this only night  
  
Don't forget you know  
  
I don't want you to want me  
  
'Cause I'll hurt you in the end  
  
Michael started to take of his gown as he ran to the halls. When he finally reaches outside he realizes it was raining but it didn't matter he still ran. Outside he saw Lana crying. He ran to her calling her name. Lana didn't move as he saw Michael running towards her. The rain started to pour harder they were both soaking wet. When Michael stood infront of Lana he just threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Neither one cared about the rain..Nother mattered. It was as if time had stopped.  
  
"Lana..I love you.." Michael whispered into Lana's ears.  
  
Tears started to fall from Lana eyes...or was it the rain? She didn't know what to say so she just hugged him tightly.  
  
"Michael..I love you too.." The two pulled out of each others arms and gazed into each other eyes.  
  
Michael leaned towards Lana and the rain poured even harder. As the rain got harder their lips got closer. As a thunder rolled their lips touched. The two kissed each other passionately hanging into each other's breath. Neither one of them wanted to stop but they knew they had too. When they did tears fell from Lana's eyes.  
  
"What about Mia?" Lana asked still crying.  
  
Michael just paused and the two hugged each other and once again kissed. After their last kiss Lana bid Michael goodbye as they hugged each other in the rain.  
  
"I love you.." They both said in the same time.  
  
Lana walked away and slowly disappeared in the rain. Michael stayed in the middle of the rain and turned his head up and savored the moment. Michael was soaking wet but he didn't care he just stayed there and cried. When his parents found him soaking wet they immediately brought him in to dry off. He got scowled at but everything seemed to just pass through his ear. He couldn't hear anything except for the rain and Lana's voice.  
  
I don't need you to need me  
  
tonight I'll hold you tight  
  
but I won't come back again  
  
come back again  
  
Lana got home wet her parents questioned her but she didn't answer. She just ignored them and went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. After her shower she went straight to her room and laid on the bed watching the rain outside. 'Michael..I love you..' Tears streamed down her eyes as she recalls what happened earlier. She held out her palms and on it was a ring that Michael slipped in her pocket earlier. She looked at it and it was a simple silver ring. She slipped it on her index finger and fell asleep.  
  
Yeah well I don't need you to need me  
  
tonight I'll hold you tight  
  
but I won't come back again  
  
Michael was all packed for Genovia and his flight was in an hour. Their parents drover them to the airport and still talked about the unusual behavior of Michael yesterday. He didn't answer any of them. He would ignore them or give them some sarcastic answer. By 12 they arrived at the airport their flight was in 20 minutes. Lilly and Michael kissed their parents goodbye and went into their terminal. They were already boarding the passengers. Lilly went in first because Michael had to check in some baggage. He arrive just in time the stewardess took his boarding ticket. He looked back and there he saw Lana sitting in a corner. They gaze into each other's eyes. He notices the ring in Lana's finger. He smiled and went in the plane. 'Lana...'  
  
--------------  
  
done..okay last chapter is long and sucky but my first fic to finish!!wow! i love this fic! should i make a sequel? did u love it ppl? hope u did! thx for all ur reviews!!!!! i love you all!!!!! 


End file.
